Kage x 2 - La cotta
by Liljn
Summary: ... Sakura aveva questa stupida idea romantica che da quando lui e Sas'ke stavano insieme "insieme", quest'ultimo si fosse ammorbidito. E dopo che lui le era scoppiato a ridere in faccia quando aveva deciso di metterlo a parte di questa "verità", si era intestardita a volerglielo provare oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio...


**\- Kage x 2 -**

**La cotta.**

Ovvero di una Sakura con gli occhiali dalle lenti rosa, un Naruto in sua balìa e un Sasuke … Sasuke.

-O-

\- Sakura-chan, non credo sia una buona idea, tutto sommato.

\- Ma che dici, Naruto?! È un'idea stupenda!

\- A me sembra di più una istigazione all'omicidio … - mormorò aggiustando il peso da un ginocchio all'altro. Erano secoli che non sentiva più il desiderio di mettere deliberatamente alla prova la pazienza del Teme. E non ci teneva particolarmente ad essere là, quando questa sarebbe finita e Sasuke si sarebbe reso conto che il motivo per cui lo era, era un piano diabolicamente stupido che lo aveva coinvolto. Di nuovo.

\- Oh, piantala! Questa sarà la prova definitiva che Sasuke è diventato umano.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, studiando infelice e un po' piccato l'amica.

\- … Sakura-chan … a parte che Sas'ke è sempre stato umano, non mi pare corretto sacrificare una bambina per provarlo. Ouch! Sakura-chan!

\- Zitto e goditi la scena, invece di piagnucolare!

Naruto si massaggiò la testa e sospirò all'aria piena di aspettativa della donna inginocchiata al suo fianco. Quindi si rassegnò a spiare nell'ufficio del suo secondo in comando -barra- schiavista –barra- compagno -barra- maledizione –barra- tutto quello che era importante al mondo –barra- sadico Teme che non conosceva la pietà né aveva idea alcuna di come rapportarsi in modo salutare con gli altri appartenenti al genere umano. Ah … sarebbe finita male.

Sakura aveva questa stupida idea romantica che da quando lui e Sas'ke stavano insieme "insieme", quest'ultimo si fosse ammorbidito. E dopo che lui le era scoppiato a ridere in faccia quando aveva deciso di metterlo a parte di questa "verità", si era intestardita a volerglielo provare oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio.

… Forse invece di ridere avrebbe piuttosto dovuto spiegarle che il Teme gli andava bene così com'era, e che se si fosse votato alla bontà e all'apertura verso il prossimo, lo avrebbe spaventato a morte, portandolo a credere fosse venuta la fine del mondo come lo conoscevano.

Vedendo entrare nell'ufficio la dodicenne cavia che Sakura aveva coinvolto questa volta nella sua follia, pensò che probabilmente era un po' tardi per un altro tentativo per cercare di farla ragionare.

Sasuke avrebbe ucciso la mocciosa, colpevole di aver sfruttato il fatto di essere una delle poche persone che avevano qualche speranza di poter entrare e soprattutto uscire dal Regno del Kage no Õ di Konoha, come sapeva che veniva chiamato segretamente da metà buona degli shinobi della città compresi i loro amici, senza eccessivi prezzi da pagare in carne e sangue e lacrime perché possessori di un permesso esplicito del regnante in questione. Per una "confessione d'amore", che lui giudicava la forma più bassa di insulto alla sua persona.

E lui in quanto Hokage legittimo sarebbe stato costretto a condannarlo per questo fatto (Sakura voleva farlo passare alla storia come il primo e ultimo regicida di Konoha!). Poi sarebbe stato costretto a scrivere una lettera di dimissioni senza copiare quella di Tsunade, spremere il cervello per congegnare un piano senza danni collaterali per tirarlo fuori di galera dove ce lo aveva appena ficcato e fare i bagagli, e lui odiava fare i bagagli quasi quanto odiava scrivere lettere.

Quindi lo avrebbero aspettato una fuga durante la quale era improbabile che sarebbe mai riuscito a mangiare un ramen decente, e lunghi anni in compagnia di un Teme ancora irritato, assolutamente non in vena di essere grato per lo sforzo che Naruto aveva fatto per lui e determinato a fargliela pagare perché, secondo Sasuke, tutto quello che gli capitava era colpa sua. A prescindere dalle premesse.

Oltre al fatto che non sarebbero mai più potuti tornare a Konoha, naturalmente. Proprio ora che era riuscito a rendere casa più accogliente e a convincere Sas'ke che anche se di tanto in tanto offriva del tè non avvelenato ai suoi minutamente selezionati ospiti, non sarebbe caduto il mondo.

Riportò l'attenzione alla scena che stava vedendo per mezzo della tecnica di spionaggio di Sakura. Se non fosse stato per le conseguenze che avrebbe portato, sarebbe pure potuta essere divertente, tutta quella roba. Però Naruto conosceva troppo bene i suoi polli, o per meglio dire il suo gallo, per riuscire a trovare gioia alcuna, o speranza di un futuro roseo se era per quello, nella confessione a cui stava per assistere.

La ragazzina, l'unica bambina del team che Kakashi aveva suggerito loro di seguire almeno saltuariamente per "imparare la divina arte della pazienza e crescere, finalmente" in un impeto di sadismo che loro avevano subito senza fiatare … troppo (visto che conoscevano l'espressione che stava facendo sorridere così dolcemente il loro ex sensei), si era fermata davanti alla scrivania di Sasuke, stringendo nervosamente una busta al petto.

\- Sensei. – chiamò la poveretta, dato che il Teme non aveva fatto cenno di riconoscerne la presenza, una volta dato il permesso di entrare.

\- Spero che sia una cosa importante, Mayu.

Naruto gemette di pietà, quando la bambina arrossì balbettando un assenso, e si voltò con aria dolorante verso l'amica. – Sakura-chan! – bisbigliò per non farsi scoprire dal mostro della caverna là vicina - Dobbiamo intervenire, prima che quella povera bambina venga masticata dal Teme e risputata in un ammasso di vomito e ossa! Uff …

Sakura ritirò la mano con la quale lo aveva colpito sulle costole senza neppure guardarlo. – Vedrai che andrà tutto bene. Sasuke risponderà ottimamente all'amore di Mayu.

Lui la incenerì. La sua fede nella presunta bontà di Uchiha era quantomeno degna di una valutazione psichiatrica. Per non parlare del fatto che il supporre che Sas'ke avrebbe potuto rispondere ai sentimenti della BAMBINA, implicava sospettare il Teme di una personalità virante verso la pedofilia, una delle poche cose di cui non si poteva davvero accusare con prove almeno circostanziali il Teme di avere. – Stai davvero sperando che Uchiha Sasuke risponda con amore ad una BAMBINA?

\- Io non spero nulla. Io SO che lo farà. – replicò con fervente convinzione Sakura senza staccare gli occhi affamati dalla scena al di là della parete.

\- Haruno! Primo: stai ipotizzando davvero che il tuo compagno di squadra accetterebbe le avance di una bambina? E secondo: non ricordi che detto compagno di squadra è il MIO COMPAGNO?!

Era ben attento a non usare la parola "fidanzato" per riferirsi a Sasuke, da quando questi gliela aveva sentita miagolare (parola sua) in una conversazione con Kiba, e come risultato Naruto si era trovato con due costole incrinate, il naso rotto e nella necessità di tagliare quasi a zero la sua fluente chioma bionda, dato che per metà lunghezza era stata accidentalmente (sempre parola sua) carbonizzata dall'innesco altrettanto accidentale (idem come sopra) di Amaterasu. Che era stato "per caso" appiccato dagli occhi che "per caso" il Teme aveva tenuto puntati su detta chioma fino a quando questa non si era accorciata di buone due dita sulla sinistra. Ma questa precisazione Naruto non l'aveva fatta rilevare al maledetto COMPAGNO, perché un paio di grammi di polvere di buon senso ancora aleggiavano sui filtri che dividevano i suoi pensieri da quello che gli usciva dalla bocca.

A volte davvero si domandava se la loro relazione fosse sana. Poi era lui a rompere un braccio a Suke, e si dimenticava di cercare la risposta alla sua domanda preoccupata.

Lei sbuffò. – Oh, la fai sembrare una cosa tanto brutta.

\- SAKURA!

\- Sta' buono, baka! Se urli questa tecnica non resisterà. AH! Ora viene il bello.

La ragazzina aveva effettivamente inspirato profondamente, chiuso strettamente gli occhi e abbassato la testa, e sporto bruscamente le mani in avanti, busta rosa sigillata tremolante e in offerta sopra i palmi sudati. Oh, Kami-sama … – Vi prego di accettare i miei sentimenti, Sasuke-sensei!

Per un istante, un lungo, lunghissimo istante per Naruto, il mondo parve trattenere il fiato con lui e Sakura.

Poi Sasuke posò la penna con la quale stava firmando i rapporti sulla scrivania e intrecciò le mani sotto il mento con fare solenne. Aspettando, era assolutamente palese per Naruto, che la ragazzina davanti a lui si rendesse conto del silenzio surreale della stanza e alzasse gli occhi ad incrociare i suoi impenetrabili per accertarne la causa.

Quindi Sasuke fece qualcosa che impietrì sul posto Mayu, fece diventare una statua di sale Sakura, e gelò il sangue nelle vene di Naruto.

Sorrise.

E Naruto iniziò a fare mentalmente i bagagli e pianificare la prima, ultima e più monumentale fuga della sua vita. Avrebbe dovuto scrivere anche una lettera d'addio per ognuno dei suoi amici? O ne sarebbe bastata una collettiva?

\- Fammi capire bene. – disse il Kage no Õ di Konoha con tono spaventosamente leggero. Naruto si coprì gli occhi con una mano. – Tu hai interrotto l'allenamento che ti avevo assegnato, sei venuta fin qui, mi hai interrotto e fatto perdere del tempo prezioso che non ho anche a causa del fatto che mi tocca addestrare te e i tuoi compagni assolutamente privi di talento alcuno … per chiedermi di uscire con te?

Mayu, ancora con la lettera ben tesa davanti a sé, esitò a lungo prima di rispondere: - S … Sì?

Sasuke fece di nuovo quel sorriso mieloso che aveva messo i brividi a Naruto. – Quanti anni hai?

\- D … Dodici?

\- E quanti anni pensi che abbia io?

\- N … non l … lo so?

\- Pensi davvero che potrei essere interessato ad una bambina imbranata e inutile avendo a disposizione praticamente ogni essere vivente di Konoha e delle altre quattro Nazioni?

\- M … ma …

\- Indirizza le tue stupide speranze verso qualcuno alla tua portata, e non seccarmi più con le tue sciocche illusioni. – detto questo, riprese la penna in mano e riprese il proprio lavoro, ignorando la ragazzina che boccheggiò sperduta. Naruto inarcò le sopracciglia, sorpreso. Tutto qui?

\- Ma io!

\- Sei ancora qui?

Lei si strinse la lettera al petto e si voltò di scatto, uscendo dall'ufficio con le lacrime agli occhi.

… Beh, poteva andare peggio. In fondo, il Teme si era limitato a distruggere crudelmente i sogni e la sicurezza in se stessa di una ragazzina che lo ammirava dal profondo della sua anima ingenua e candida.

E lui non avrebbe dovuto ancora mettere in moto il piano per il salvataggio del bel culo del suo amante.

Naruto sospirò, iniziando ad alzarsi. In qualche modo era deluso. Già si vedeva nella parte dell'eroe che va a salvare il suo Re dalle grinfie … di se stesso. Bah. Meglio così. Data la sua fortuna, avrebbe dovuto compilare carte su carte anche per la fuga pianificata. – Sakura-chan è meglio se ci spostiamo. Se il Teme scopre … Sakura-chan?

Lei era ancora in ginocchio davanti alla porta, bocca spalancata ed espressione attonita. – Oh … - formulò tremante. – Oh …

Il sorriso del bastardo aveva davvero un effetto notevole, Naruto doveva concederglielo. Forse avrebbero potuto usarlo come arma segreta? – Sakura-ch …

La porta dell'ufficio di Sasuke si spalancò di scatto sulla figura di lui. – Sapevo che eravate qui.

Oh …

Quell'espressione Naruto la conosceva. E non voleva dire nulla di buono.

\- Cosa ci fate inginocchiati dietro la mia porta?

Difficile da spiegare senza guadagnarsi un sonoro pugno in faccia … - Beh … - non era da lui, però, rifiutare una sfida – Sakura-chan ha perso un orecchino. Lo stavamo cercando.

Un nero sopracciglio si inarcò, arrogante e incredulo e tanto Kage no Õ da spingerlo quasi a rabbrividire di soggezione. – Davanti alla porta che divide i nostri uffici?

Si portò una mano alla nuca, a sfregare i capelli ancora eccessivamente corti. Sorrise, fingendo una disinvoltura che non sentiva. - Sai come sono quei maledetti aggeggi, no? Vanno a nascondersi nei posti più impensati … hahahahahhaha …

\- E da quando è che Sakura indossa orecchini?

La risata nervosa gli morì sulle labbra. Ah. Giusto.

Era nella merda.

\- È colpa di Naruto! – sbottò allora Sakura, alzandosi di scatto e adoperandosi nella miglior versione di ritirata strategica che Naruto avesse mai visto.

Cercò comunque di fermarla, allungando una mano e chiamando il suo nome. - Sak …

Non ci poteva credere! L'aveva abbandonato in balia del nemico!

Nemico che stava aspettando pazientemente che lui si voltasse: le sentiva, le sue pupille, puntate fermamente contro la nuca, che lo sfidavano a fuggire dalla sua furia. Le SENTIVA.

Rise di nuovo, nervosamente, raggranellando il coraggio necessario per affrontare il suo fato. Perché non era mai stato così intimidito da Sasuke fino a quando non aveva cominciato ad andarci a letto?

Una volta poteva litigare con il Teme su praticamente qualsiasi cosa, sostenendo di essere nel giusto per giorni interi anche con la consapevolezza di aver sbagliato (cosa che non capitava spesso, eh! Ma che poteva RARAMENTE essere effettivamente accaduta). Ora, invece, era ridotto a tremare come una gelatina ogni volta che Sasuke lo beccava a cospirare con Sakura!

Oh, giusto … Prima Suke poteva solamente minacciare di uccidere lui e tutti quelli che aveva giurato di proteggere. Ora …

La sua dolce metà avariata lo fissava a braccia incrociate. – Sas'ke …

\- Sai perché non ho buttato fuori dalla finestra quella ragazzina, Dobe?

\- … Perché in fondo hai un cuore di burro, Teme? – chiese speranzoso, non credendoci neanche lontanamente.

\- Perché vi ho sentiti al di là della porta.

\- Ah. – constatò rassegnato.

\- Vi aspettavate davvero che prendessi seriamente la cotta di una ragazzina? Stavate sperando davvero che commettessi un reato contro un minore?! Mi hai preso per un depravato, DOBE?!

\- NO! Per chi mi prendi TU! Non ho pianificato io la faccenda, 'ttebayo! È solo che Sakura-chan è determinata a dimostrarmi che ti sei … aah … - lo avrebbe ammazzato …

\- Mi sono cosa?

\- … Ammorbidito? – ora suonava come la ragazzina in lacrime appena fuggita.

Sasuke alzò un po' di più il mento, fissandolo dall'alto in basso con occhi regalmente impenetrabili. – Ammorbidito. – chiese conferma annuendo leggermente.

\- Sì … - lo avrebbe decisamente ammazzato. Forse poteva fargli notare che se lui lo uccideva non ci sarebbe stato nessuno a tirarlo fuori di galera e a fuggire poi con lui verso il tramonto? … No. C'era sempre il suo fan club, da considerare. E anche se Sas'ke lo vedeva come una minaccia alla sua pace mentale e alla decisione di non bruciare vivo nessuno se non assolutamente necessario e inevitabile, non era detto che fosse così redento da non accettarne il momentaneo aiuto per scaricarlo una volta libero.

\- E dato che SAKURA ha questa convinzione, tu hai deciso che andava bene lasciarle fare quello che voleva per dimostrarla.

Naruto spostò il peso sulle gambe, a disagio. - Non la metterei proprio così … Sai che quando Sakura-chan si mette in testa qualcosa non è possibile convincerla del contrario.

\- Ma TU le hai PERMESSO di usare la TUA allieva per provare la SUA teoria.

\- Non occorre che enfatizzi così tanto le parole, Teme. E poi non è che ho avuto molta voce in capitolo, che credi! È piombata qui dentro e mi ha trascinato in ginocchio davanti alla tua porta!

\- Ma tu non hai interrotto la scena che ne è seguita!

\- Stavo pensando al piano per farti uscire di galera! Sii grato!

\- Perciò pensavi che me la sarei presa con una RAGAZZINA?! O pensavi che sarei finito in galera perché le avrei suggerito di provare i suoi sentimenti facendo sesso con me?!

\- Kami-sama NO! Neanche per un istante ho pensato che avresti accettato, Teme! E sul fatto di prendertela con una bambina, tu TE LA SEI PRESA con lei! Potevi anche respingerla con un po' più di grazia, 'ttebayo! E poi pensavo che avresti ucciso più plausibilmente Sakura che Mayu! – mentì per salvarsi la vita e cercò di cambiare argomento, incrociando le braccia e assumendo un'aria concentrata - … Anche se quel sorriso splendente mi ha fatto esitare un istante, lo ammetto. Ho pensato che potremmo usarlo in battaglia per distrarre il nemico, Teme, cosa ne pensi?

Sorrise con entusiasmo, sforzandosi di apparire il più innocente possibile. L'espressione degli occhi neri sotto le palpebre semi abbassate non pareva molto propensa a bersela, però …

\- … Penso che sei un idiota. Penso che non capisco che malattia mentale mi abbia preso per convincermi a permetterti di starmi intorno. Penso ad un sacco di cose, e tu non le vuoi sapere tutte, te lo assicuro. E penso anche che ora andrai a cercare la mocciosa e ti accerterai che la prossima volta che poserò gli occhi su di lei non vedrò una singola lacrima o un'emozione diversa dall'ammirazione per un suo superiore, in lei. E pure che farai bene a fare un discorsetto convincente anche con Sakura, perché se si azzarda di nuovo a fare qualcosa del genere solo per provare una sua bizzarra teoria, tu non dovrai davvero costringere l'unico neurone funzionante che ti ronza in testa a pensare ad un modo per farmi uscire di galera, perché non mi limiterò a strapazzarla per bene, questa volta, ma annichilerò lei e tutti quelli che fino a questo momento ho tollerato mentre sussurravano idiozie su di me.

Naruto studiò cauto l'espressione mortalmente seria di Sasuke, sorvolando sull'insulto e sforzandosi di capire quanto SERIA fosse davvero. Sasuke aveva un sacco di espressioni "mortalmente serie", in fondo.

\- Cosa fai ancora qui?

Esitò. Pareva davvero sincero. – Devo ancora finire il lavoro che mi hai assegnato per oggi …? - Sasuke odiava quando non finiva il suo lavoro …

\- Lo finirai questa notte.

\- Questa notte?! – protestò prima di pensare che sarebbe stato più saggio non farlo.

Il maledetto sopracciglio del maledetto bastardo che governava la sua vita, privata e lavorativa, si inarcò nuovamente. Sempre regale e sempre dannatamente "serio". – Non crederai mica di essere il benvenuto nel mio letto.

\- Sas'ke!

\- E neppure sul divano del salotto. Non fino a quando non vedrò le PROVE che hai fatto ciò che ti ho ordinato di fare.

\- Teme …

\- E non pensare di poter usare dei cloni per abbreviare la tua punizione. Se solo ti azzardi a provarci, ti farò pentire di avermi mai conosciuto, e tu SAI che sono capacissimo di farlo molto meglio di quanto Sakura potrà mai fare.

Sasuke osservò Naruto spalancare la bocca per continuare a protestare, per poi cambiare saggiamente idea (in quegli anni di duro addestramento qualche nozione era riuscita a inculcargliela, allora) e dirigersi invece velocemente alla prima finestra disponibile per andare ad eseguire i suoi ordini il prima possibile. Quindi seguì la fuga dell'idiota per diversi secondi, prima di sospirare soddisfatto e voltargli le spalle.

Troppo facile.

Erano ormai settimane che aveva notato le azioni di Sakura, e il modo in cui la donna aveva circuito Naruto reclutandolo come scudo di emergenza contro la sua ira.

Questo episodio, che tutto sommato si aspettava sarebbe capitato già da un po', dato che non era cieco come il Dobe né stupido quanto … beh, la sua pietra di paragone per l'idiozia patologica era sempre Naruto, quindi … Comunque, questo episodio gli aveva fornito la giusta occasione per liberarsi dei fastidi che continuavano a perseguitarlo e allo stesso tempo vendicarsi dell'inettitudine del proprio compagno, sempre disgustosamente succube della volontà di Sakura.

Non che lui fosse geloso, intendiamoci. Gli dava solo estremamente fastidio che il Dobe non fosse così malleabile quando era lui a fare semplici e innocue richieste: quando si trattava di esaudire un SUO desiderio infatti, era tutto un "Teme non si fa" o "Teme non ne ho voglia" oppure un seccato "Fattelo da te, se proprio ci tieni".

Aprì la porta verso l'ufficio della segretaria del Dobe. – Sato-san, ti spiacerebbe portarmi una tazza di tè?

\- Anche per l'Hokage, Uchiha-sama? – chiese la donna alzandosi per eseguire. Date le preferenze dei suoi capi, in ufficio c'era sempre dell'acqua bollente per il tè di Uchiha-sama e delle confezioni di ramen istantaneo per le emergenze di Hokage-sama. Kage no Õ fingeva di non saperlo, lei ne era pienamente consapevole dato che era stata testimone della loro scoperta e del relativo sospiro solo per metà seccato che era uscito dalle sue labbra quando era avvenuta, come fingeva di non sapere il nomignolo che gli avevano affibbiato poche settimane dopo aver assunto la sua attuale carica. Uchiha-sama in effetti fingeva di non sapere molte cose, e fingeva di non farne molte altre. Tante quante anche Uzumaki-sama non "sapeva" e non "faceva", aveva scoperto nel corso dei due anni durante i quali aveva lavorato per entrambi.

Sasuke sorrise lentamente, incapace di trattenere il compiacimento. – No, l'Hokage si è ricordato improvvisamente un impegno urgentissimo. Non tornerà prima di notte.

La donna lo fissò, sorpresa. – Di solito siete molto attento a che l'Hokage non dimentichi nulla.

Fece un vago cenno con la mano. – Nessuno è perfetto, suppongo. – commentò girandosi per tornare nel proprio ufficio per essere fermato dalla successiva domanda di lei.

\- E il lavoro che avevate stabilito lui dovesse finire per oggi? Volete che faccia io quello che non necessita dell'approvazione diretta dell'Hokage?

Quella donna gli piaceva. Non solo perché la prima volta che gli aveva parlato non aveva battuto ciglio, tremato, balbettato, vomitato, sputato o era svenuta, ma anche perché aveva subito capito come erano distribuiti i poteri e gli incarichi all'interno della relazione in corso tra il capo di Konoha e il capo degli Anbu di Konoha. E aveva disinvoltamente saputo gestire al meglio tale informazione per ottimizzare tempi e distribuzioni dei compiti in ufficio.

Intendiamoci.

Naruto era un buon capo, Sasuke poteva tranquillamente ammetterlo con se stesso, se non con lui. Era la guida energica e forte che tutti sognavano di poter seguire, quella che sarebbe sempre stata là al loro fianco ad incitarli e a credere in loro e a correre verso la battaglia prima ancora, di loro. Senza per questo passare per un uomo senza spina dorsale e che nel caso di necessità non può prendere una decisione di vitale importanza con saggezza e calma. Era effettivamente, un buon capo, amato e rispettato dai propri concittadini e dagli alleati.

Però la burocrazia gli faceva letteralmente venire l'orticaria, e la strada per essere un cinico politico stagionato, era ostacolata dai morbidi angoli di ottimismo e fiducia nel prossimo presenti nel suo carattere, e dalle troppe verità che tristemente gli uscivano dalle labbra senza molto controllo.

E a Sasuke, e a tutti i suoi amici e collaboratori, stava anche bene così a dire la verità, anche se a volte il Dobe avrebbe anche potuto evitare di essere un tale concentrato di cocciuta positività. Avrebbe reso il suo lavoro molto più facile, e gli avrebbe evitato sgradevoli dubbi sulla necessità di più assidue visite dal dentista a causa dell'assunzione di così tanto miele per osmosi. Ma andava bene lo stesso, fino a quando Naruto sarebbe rimasto Naruto.

Quindi lui, Sasuke, di comune accordo con chi non desiderava vedere morire quel lato del carattere del suo biondo idiota ma solo di poterlo un giorno vedere comportare come un adulto con una maturità nella media, si era assunto con onesto agio e sincero gusto l'incarico di impersonare quei lati taglienti che questi non possedeva e che lui non desiderava imparasse a masterizzare. Perciò aveva iniziato con l'imporre a Naruto un po' di disciplina nel lavoro d'ufficio, che infatti sotto la sua guida funzionava come un orologio, e finendo con l'essere la voce della dura realtà quando l'Hokage era intensamente intenzionato a fottere tutto il loro duro lavoro precedente in un eccesso di ottimismo. Diventando così per tutti "Kage no Õ".

\- No, no. Tu hai già il tuo lavoro da completare. – riprese ad avvicinarsi alla sua poltrona, ma ci ripensò in favore di un avvertimento alla segretaria, sapendo che lei come tutti aveva un debole per gli occhi da cucciolo ferito che il Dobe riusciva a tirar fuori dal cappello quando gli era comodo. - E non pensare neppure lontanamente di rimanere qui ad aspettarlo. È colpa dell'Hokage se questo impegno lo ha distratto dal lavoro. Perciò sarà l'Hokage a pagarne le conseguenze.

Sato Miyuki studiò pensierosa il proprio capo, poi uscì a recuperare la tazza ormai pronta di tè e gli si avvicinò nuovamente porgendogliela. – Sapete, Uchiha-sama … quando ho accettato questo lavoro, avevo dei pregiudizi piuttosto forti su di voi e su Hokage-sama.

\- Oh? – chiese poco interessato lui, già con la mente alla pianificazione della prossima missione diplomatica, o magari sui risultati dell'ultima missione svolta per conto dell'Alleanza delle Nazioni, o chissà … magari occupata a calcolare quanto tempo il suo compagno avrebbe impiegato a completare la punizione che Miyuki immaginava gli aveva inflitto per chissà quale motivo e a cosa poteva occupargli il tempo in modo da farsi trovare casualmente in ufficio per quell'ora.

\- Sì. – rispose, ferma davanti alla sua scrivania con il sangue freddo che le aveva permesso di resistere più delle sue settimane di media di coloro che l'avevano preceduta. Aspettò che gli occhi profondi dell'uomo incontrassero i suoi con quell'aria di falsa indifferenza che gli era tanto cara.

\- E ora?

Lei sorrise. – Ora ho delle certezze. – affermò sibillina prima di ritornare nel proprio ufficio, sapendo perfettamente che a differenza dell'Hokage, Kage no Õ non avrebbe insistito per sapere quali fossero tali certezze, e si sarebbe roso dalla curiosità fino a quando una casuale considerazione generica sul fatto che lei aveva affermato quello che aveva affermato, non gli sarebbe uscita sempre "casualmente" dalla bocca davanti al compagno.

Miyuki si sedette alla propria scrivania e riprese con tranquillità a battere a macchina la relazione dell'ultima riunione con i Consiglieri. Avrebbe avuto tempo l'indomani per pensare ad un elenco completo di tali certezze. Di solito le curiosità di Uchiha-sama maceravano per qualche giorno prima di essere espresse da quelle di Uzumaki-sama, ma con la punizione in corso, l'esperienza le diceva sarebbe passato più tempo.

Si fermò un attimo a riflettere per calcolare tale ritardo. Dunque … punizione, riappacificazione … ah, Haruno-san era fuggita poco prima di Hokage-sama. Avrebbe dovuto tener conto anche della vendetta verso di lei? E conseguente ripicca dell'Hokage per essersela presa con la sua "Sakura-chan"?

Ridacchiò sommessamente riprendendo a battere: quel lavoro era la cosa più divertente che le fosse mai capitata.

Doveva ricordasi di ringraziare ancora una volta Iruka per averla praticamente gettata in quello che al tempo era conosciuto come "l'Antro delle Bestie divora assistenti".

-O-

Nota: Kage no Õ è la approssimativa traduzione di Shadow King, che è l'approssimativa traduzione di Re Ombra, perché Re Oscuro mi preoccupava un po' per il suo maligno significato implicito. Perdonate. Non ho saputo resistere all'idea di fare di Suke un Kage ….

.it/#en/ja/shadows%20king


End file.
